


Dream

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week 2019, Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Nightmares, Roommates, soft, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: Beau wakes up from a nightmare, which wakes Jester up too. Softness ensues.For Day 2 Of Beaujester Week: Roommates





	Dream

Beau woke up with a start, inhaling sharply and jerking backwards. Darkness surrounded them, the only illumination coming from faint candlelight that filtered through the cracks in their door. The nightmare that had woken her, a familiar but unwelcome one, still hung in the back of her mind, even as the specifics vanished into the night air.

Next to her, their legs and arms intertwined, her tail locked around Beau’s ankle, Jester shifted out of her own sleep, it being impossible for her not to have been disturbed by Beau’s own awakening. Beau just untangled herself from her and pulled herself into a sitting position, forcing her breathing to slow and running a hand through her hair.

“Beau?” Her voice was slurred from sleep, rolling over and reaching out with a hand for hers. Beau felt soft fingers brush against her wrist, tried to focus on that rather than the shiver that was running down her spine. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Jes,” Beau whispered, laying herself back down onto her side, facing Jester. The tieflings eyes glowed ever so slightly in the dark, half-lidded but no less concerned. “Sorry I woke you.”

“I wake you up all the time.” Jester shuffled a little closer, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Beau’s ear. “Was it bad?”

“Nothing unusual.” Beau closed her eyes, not in an attempt to get to sleep (she knew it would take far longer than that before she’d be able to get back to sleep) but to try and focus on her heart-rate, as if she could will it back down to a normal level.

“Do you mean that or are you just pretending it wasn’t bad.” Jester’s tone wasn’t accusatory but it was slightly pointed, her knee bumping into Beau’s leg beneath the blankets, each point of contact a lifeline.

“I mean it.”

“Okaaaay.” Jester wriggled her arm underneath Beau so that she could lock her into a hug, snuggling up close. They lapsed into silence, Jester rubbing circles into Beau’s back, before she stopped and pulled back. “Wanna hear what _I_ was dreaming about?”

Beau blinked at her before her mouth cracked into a fond smile. “Sure.”

In the darkness, she could see the edges of Jester’s smile, as the tiefling rolled onto her back, one arm still tucked under Beau and holding her close. “Okay, okay, so we were on the ocean, right? And we were all pirates again, except it was way better than the time we were _actually_ pirates because our ship was actually a really really really big whale. With wings.”

Snickering, Beau let her head rest in the crook of Jester’s neck as she continued a detailed and absolutely ridiculous description of the dream she’d been having. She always felt bad whenever she woke Jester up, but after so long in the adventuring life, nightmares were practically just part of the package. She knew the others got them as well sometimes, but as far as she knew, usually dealt with them on their own, the same way Beau used to do before joining the Mighty Nein. Even after so long together, old habits were hard to shake, and practically all of them had spent far too long with only themselves to rely on at some point or another.

But since Beau and Jester had pushed their beds together months ago, first to make it easier to cuddle up with at night (they’d always claim the nights were cold if anyone asked) and when cuddles turned to kisses, well there wasn’t much point in separating them.

“-and then the purple Caleb turned into butterflies and flew through the wall. It was weird.” Jester said as Beau began to yawn. “It was weird, right?”

“Super weird,” Beau mumbled, one hand over her mouth, feeling Jester’s pulse in her neck through her forehead. “Thanks, Jes.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you woke me up actually, that dreams too good to forget in the morning.” Jester said matter-of-factly, shifting and turning her head until she could press her lips against Beau’s forehead. “What good timing you have.”

“I’ll let my brain know to schedule more dreams then.” Beau yawned again, the lingering remnants of the nightmare that had woken up long evaporated, leaving nothing but a slowly encroaching tiredness. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

As much as Beau hated disturbing Jester, she was always grateful that she had someone like her on nights like this. Nightmares were always easier to handle when she had someone to chase them away with.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends its ur Future Timezone Friend Lexi once again, out here doing Day 2 while most of yall are not through Day 1 get punked 
> 
> also: softness i love them


End file.
